


I Will Miss You

by TheRandomOtaku



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Army, Character Death, Death, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Military, Paranormal, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:06:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRandomOtaku/pseuds/TheRandomOtaku
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because he wasn't there, didn't mean he wasn't actually there with him... Though he really wished that he could be there for him in person...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Miss You

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by Auburn Sakura: I couldn't stand to see him upset; it was just too much to bear...

He shook his head and placed it in his hands after he hung up the phone. "Why…?"

"Cloud," I whispered and tried to reach out to him.

He stood up from the couch before I could even touch him with a sigh. He looked so tired and worn down. I wanted to pull him into a hug and hold him. I wanted to comfort him and tell him everything would be alright. To tell him I was there for him.

He looked and acted like he wanted to cry, but he wouldn't. With his little brothers around he wouldn't. He would hold back his tears until he was alone. He didn't like to have others see him weep and worry about him. The only people that have seen him cry, minus his parents when he was a child, were his best friend, Zack Fair, and me, his boyfriend.

Zack would be here with Cloud too if he could, but he couldn't… He was a part of SOLDIER, the armed forces he joined, and was called out six months ago into action at Hollow Bastion. A month ago, his parents contacted Cloud and told him that Zack was killed in action, or KIA.

"Hey, Cloud," one of his little brothers called as the both of us went up the stairs while he went down. "Who was on the phone?"

He shook his head and the two of us could tell by the single gesture that he wasn't up for talking. Though, I knew why while he didn't and continued to follow my blonde until he stopped in the middle of the hallway. He looked up at a picture of us at a gathering SEED, the armed forces I joined, had put together. The expression he had upon his face was filled with sorrow and I could feel my non-beating heart drop.

"I…I miss you already, Leon…"

Yes, the phone rang because of me. My caption called to inform Cloud that I was KIA… A month after Zack's caption did the same thing for him. I could have sworn I had the enemy dead before I turned my back on him. I should have double tapped him.

I continued to watch him, his face growing more and more upset. His eyes were starting to water before I turned around, making my back turned towards him. I couldn't stand to see him upset; it was just too much to bear...so I walked over to the closed door, which lead to our room, and went through it. I knew he'd go in there soon to cry and I was going to be there for him whether he knew or not.


End file.
